James Bond 007 in Time Is Off The Essence
by Flame Haze of Eternal Light
Summary: Bond is captured while on a mission to Assasinate Cryonix C.E.O. Robert Hennings, who posseses an big amount of nuclear bombs aswell as biological, now the only one to save him is Top Secret Special Agent James Bond Junior. Please Review
1. Bond Captured

Due to a suggestion I have Separated the conversations between characters, but the story remains the same.  
  
Phoenix's James Bond 007 in TIME IS OFF THE ESSENCE  
  
Chapter 1 - Bond Captured  
  
Cryonix Oil Rig, Sidney, Australia.- From a stair case that led from the sea up to the lower level of the oil rig a man climbs up and takes off the black mask and water goggles and other diver equipment and reveals his face, he hides his equipment on the back of a crate and take his gun out, a Walther PPK 9mm. And hides behind another crate, he stays there and he peek to his left to see if there were any guards in the premises, after noticing a guard protecting the service elevator he decides to take the guard from behind and he walked carefully through the back of the pilled up crates and went and grabbed the guard from behind, choking him and hiding the body, then he noticed a camera, so he put his back to the wall and got inside the service elevator and chose to go to the main hall of the offices. In the elevator as it went up he took off his diver uniform and revealed his black uniform with the pistol holder and gadget belt.  
  
The elevator stopped in the office main hall, a man was standing there facing the window a man with brown short hair and dark blue suit, the spy walked up to the man and said,  
  
- "It's all over Hennings, it ends here", the other man turned around and replied,  
  
- "Ah mister Bond, glad you could join us, but your timing is unfortunate, I have to go meet some friends from the Chinese Triad, so I cannot chit- chat with you so if you'll excuse me", Bond looked at him and glared and replied in a high tone of voice,  
  
- "You're not going anywhere Hennings, you're coming with me otherwise I'll put a bullet to your head", Hennings looked at him and smiled for a brief second,  
  
- "Mister Bond you thought we would let you in so easily? Of course not you see, my guards know you're here, and they'll capture you, but before they do I will let you in on a little secret, we are holding a great amount of nuclear warheads and chemical bombs, and in a matter of two months our base in the outer space will be ready to fire those missiles by remote so frankly mister Bond the world doesn't have a chance and besides I will take your governments greatest asset and kill him so he cannot stop us". Bond glared at him again and grinned,  
  
- "Who would that be?", Hennings smiled and said,  
  
- "You mister Bond". A man walked from the back of Bond and fired a tranquilizer dart on his neck and he fell unconscious, Hennings looked at the other man and said,  
  
- "Take him to our underground facility in Austria and put him under a twenty four hour watch, and if he gives you any trouble, kill him", the other man looked at the unconscious Bond and said, "Nothing would give me more pleasure".  
  
Back at M16 headquarters, an alarm goes off, it's the tracking device on Bond, saying Missing in Action, the data they collected said that 007 had been captured and taken to one of Cryonix's facilities but not saying where exactly, in M's office Robinson, Q, Tanner and M discuss the situation with the prime minister.  
  
- "One of our agents has been captured by Cryonix's C.E.O. Robert Hennings and has been taken to one of their facilities, but we don't know where", M said.  
  
- "That's why we want to conduct an investigation and send one of our agents to investigate the location of our agent and help him get the job done", said Robinson.  
  
The Prime Minister dropped his glasses on his desk and said,  
  
- "M, you know I hate to leave one of our agents in the hands of terrorists, especially Hennings, but there is nothing we can do at this point", Tanner interrupted and said,  
  
- "Prime Minister I've been meaning to ask you, what if we use one of our special agents from the new units?".  
  
- "But who of them would volunteer for this mission?", Q thought for a second and looked to the Prime Minister and said,  
  
- "Prime Minister, I think I know who could be of great use. how about Bond junior?",  
  
- "Yes, who other better to get the man other than his son", replied M,  
  
- "Well but how do we know he's any good as his father", Robinson opened a file and said,  
  
- "Well Prime Minister he got the best scores in the training program both physically and intellectually, besides of getting a perfect score on the written test", the Prime Minister looked at M and said with a deep glare,  
  
- "Get our man home M".  
  
- "Yes Prime Minister, immediately", replied M.  
  
Moneypenny was sitting in her office typing and looking at 007's picture hoping that he was alright then the door opened a young man with a leather jacket and blue jeans entered and Moneypenny looked at him and told him that M was expecting him, so he opened the door to M's office and she told him to sit down,  
  
- "Good Evening James, can I get you anything, a drink, coffee, a coke?".  
  
- "No thanks, I'm alright, so, what do you need ma'am?", said James Bond jr.,  
  
- "Well Junior, I have an assignment for you, you are to gather information of where your father has been taken, we will send you to Venice where Cryonix's main database is located, there must be information about your father, after you retrieve your father you will take him before me and then I'll tell you your next mission, Any questions?"  
  
Bond jr. stared at M for a moment and said,  
  
- "No, I get right into it".  
  
- "Good James, now Q will be waiting for you in Venice to give you your equipment, you can go", ended M with a smile.  
  
The Airplane landed on Venice, Bond Jr. saw Q and walked up to him, Q looked at him and said,  
  
- "Well special agent Bond Junior, come with me to give you some of our newly cutting edge technology".  
  
He took him to a hangar where the M16 Q lab was working, Q approached a beautiful car, a silver convertible, Q looked at Bond jr. and said,  
  
- "This is the new BMW Z4 a rather small car but with an infinite amount of power, heat-seeking rockets, target-seeking shotguns, missiles, machineguns, parachutes, a cloaking device, and this is what I'm particularly proud of, a built in underwater control, which turns the car into a submarine, and a flying control which turns the car into a small jet".  
  
- "Very good, sounds like fun", replied Bond Jr.  
  
- "Just don't borrow them to your father, he's very well known for not having respect for science, and so he destroys every device and car we give him, but I've heard you're different", Said Q with sarcasm.  
  
- "One must give the tools their proper respect, they could be useful again at some point", said Bond Jr. with a serious tone of voice.  
  
- "You know to be your father's son you seem to have a higher IQ, no offense", said Q looking at Bond Jr. - "Well good luck and bon voyage".  
  
At nightfall Bond Junior Climbed to the top floor of the Cryonix Building, he went to the Chairman's office and with his door-decriptor he opened the door and used a Q-worm on the computer to access the information on Cryonix's database and he sent the information to M16 headquarters, just before he left the light of the room went on, A man dressed in Black looked an Bond Jr. and said,  
  
- "Another Spy sent to disturb our plans".  
  
- "Don't make mistake, I'm not just another agent and if you want me to prove it I'll kill you in 2 hits, and not with bullets, with my bear hands", said Bond jr. as he glared at the man.  
  
- "Big words creep, you really amuse me but you won't get out of here alive" - After he said this he reached for his gun, Bond jr. kicked a table on the ground towards the man and when it hit him Bond jr. kicked him in the throat, the man fell to the floor and the main alarm went off, he grabbed the man's gun and went out of the office, and saw soldiers coming to the office.  
  
He broke the window in the back of the office and went through it, he grabbed the ledge above him and pulled himself up, he continued to do this until he reached the top of the building, he saw a helipad but no helicopter the soldiers were coming from the stairs and the sound of a helicopter engine suddenly started to hear louder, a man with a machine gun was pointing his laser aim to where Bond Jr. was, when the soldiers opened the door he shot the helicopter's gunner and fell to the ground, then he ran to the riffle the gunner was holding and shot the soldiers one by one taking cover, but they kept coming, he knew that he couldn't jump from the building and use his parachute unless he took out the helicopter so he started shooting with the rifle at the pilot.  
  
When one of his bullets hit the pilot the helicopter started to go down, before it fell completely he threw one of his grenades inside the cockpit and jumped before it fell; the helicopter blew up and he opened his parachute and landed close to his car, he got in and drove away, he got a transfer from M16 in his onboard computer and the message read that his father was being held in the Cryonix underground base in Austria, and he was to go there immediately, he used the built in flight controls and turned the car into a jet and flew to the M16 Base in the sea, to be transported to Austria and get Reloaded.  
  
To be Continued. 


	2. Business in Austria

Chapter 2 - Business in Austria  
  
Arriving at the boat base Bond jr. saw Q waiting on the main deck, he landed the car and got out and looked at Q and said.  
  
- "This is really quite a machine Q".  
  
- "Glad you liked it Agent Bond jr. now come with me to the briefing room, M is waiting".  
  
He entered the room with Q, he saw M, she looked at him and welcomed him back, he looked around the room, it was quite big, M looked at him again.  
  
- "I want a full update, tell me what you have" - Said M.  
  
- "The information extracted from Hennings's computer says that my father is being held at Cryonix Viral and Chemical Investigation Underground Laboratory in Austria" - replied Bond jr.  
  
- "Which as I've heard is inaccessible" - said Q looking at M.  
  
M looked at a file in her hands and looked at Bond Jr.  
  
- "Not for you as I hear Bond jr., you will go there use what ever means possible to get inside and bring me your father".  
  
- "It will be my pleasure" - Said Bond Jr.  
  
Bond jr. got inside his car, he saw Robinson and saluted him as he took off, the Z4 roared through the sky and went invisible, impossible for detection. Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan, Hennings discussed his dealings with his sponsors and ensured them that their money was going to be worth the grand show, he showed them a big blue print from the space station.  
  
- "As you can see my dear friends and business partners, the station is going to be the greatest in history, and once completed we will launch our attack on the ruler of the world, the pathetic UN" - said Hennings and continued - "Once it is destroyed, world domination will be at hand, the control of the oil in this planet and the enterprises around the world along with their governments will be ours to command...Nothing will stop us now..."  
  
Cryonix Viral and Chemical Investigation Laboratory, Austria.- Down a big bright white hallway the prison cells were, there inside one of them the greatest spy of all time known as James Bond lied on the ground cuffed and tied up, he wasn't expecting anything but a slow and painful death, he thought that maybe Hennings was going to send his guards to beat him to death or maybe use him as a bunny for experiments, who knows, but he continued to struggle to free himself from his cell. On the top of the Cryonix Building which served as a front for the Lab, the guards kept watch, suddenly they heard a laud roar very close by but there was nothing there, then a sound like the landing gear of a plane on the helipad they heard, and approached with their aim on the helipad, one of the guards turned on his laser sight and he hit the shape that seamed invisible and saw the laser ray didn't go through the shape so he tried to shoot but then a door opened from the shape, Bond jr. came out and shot everyone with a standard issue machine gun, than he ran to the stairwell and started going down, the security detected movement on the stairs and sent their officers up. Bond jr. heard the loud steps the guards were making on their way up, so he opened a ventilation vent and went through it down to the lobby where the security Blast door was, he walked from behind a security guard and put his gun on the guard's throat and forced him to enter the code to open and operate the security elevator to the Lab. Without hesitation the guard gave him the codes; he knocked out the guard and typed in the codes and went down to the lab. When the lab doors opened the alarm went off, dozens of guards came through the doors and started shooting at Bond Jr., he hid behind a wall and started shooting off the guards, after killing the front guards he jumped to the other wall and grabbed a guard's shotgun and used it to finish off the guards. After he was done a general alarm went off, the Laboratory had initiated an exit seal which was made to prevent the extraction of a virus, he had three minutes to find his father and get out before he was trapped inside, he went down the hallway and got to the cells, he saw his father lying in the ground and opened the door. He cut his father's handcuffs and the ropes with his watch laser, Bond stood up, they ran together to the exit and went up the service elevator just before the main blast door went down, when they reached the lobby, Bond jr. saw the guards waiting for them, he gave his father the machine gun and started shooting, Bond stood up behind a wall and fired on the guards, while Bond jr. shot and fought his way through and helped his father with the guards, they went to the elevator and reached the roof where they got inside the car and took off and went invisible.  
  
Bond looked at Bond jr. and said.  
  
- "Do I know you?"  
  
- "Not likely 007, I'm a special top secret agent from a top secret military and secret service agent training program" - replied Bond jr.  
  
- "So you were the one they sent to rescue me, is this is your first mission?" - Asked Bond while looking at him, finding his face somewhat familiar.  
  
- "Affirmative sir, this is my first mission, and now I'm taking you to the M16 boat base, M is waiting there" - answered Bond jr. while setting the coordinates for the base.  
  
The Z4 landed on the boat, they got out of the car, Robinson was there, Bond jr. asked him to escort 007 to the briefing room where M was waiting. Bond went inside the office and saw Moneypenny.  
  
- "James!" - said Moneypenny with a smile on her face.  
  
- "Moneypenny, how are you this evening?" - asked Bond giving her back a smile.  
  
- "Fine James, M is waiting for you I already told her you are here" - replied Moneypenny.  
  
- "Thank you" - Bond said.  
  
Bond Opened the door and welcomed Bond back, she looked at him and told him to sit down, she offered him a drink, which he obviously said yes.  
  
- "I trust that you don't need a medical examination" -Asked M.  
  
- "I don't thank you, but I thought that I was totally forgotten" - said Bond while looking around at the office.  
  
- "Well after the incident on North Korea I chose to act immediately, and get you out using the top agent we have onboard" - said M while serving the glasses of cognac.  
  
- "Yes, I know, the boy looked strangely familiar as if I've seen him before" - Said Bond looking at M.  
  
- "You've never met him before, but I want you to get acquainted," - M pushed the button of her speaker to talk to Moneypenny - "send him in Moneypenny.  
  
Bond jr. entered the room and closed the door as he came in, he walked towards the desk.  
  
- "James Bond, this is Top Secret Special Agent James Bond Junior" - said M.  
  
Bond couldn't believe what he heard, this young man was actually his son, he looked at him and suddenly realized why he thought he seemed so familiar.  
  
- "So If you are my son, who's your mother, and why wasn't I told about him?" - asked Bond.  
  
- "My Mother was Doctor Melody Chase, you weren't told about me so you wouldn't interfere with my training" - replied Bond jr.  
  
- "And now you have no choice but to work together you will have to finish what you should have ended Bond that night on the oil rig, latest word says that Hennings is in Tokyo finishing off his business there with a Chinese company called Korimoto Technology, maybe if you pay them a visit they might tell you what you need about this project he's working on, Q will give you what you need, now go" - M finished the meeting with those words, they went to where Q was making his experimentation with the technology.  
  
- "Ah 007 welcome back, or at least that's what everybody thinks but me.now, this is what you will take, your watch, your favorite gun, and these special bullets that for your taste of destruction will come right as rain, they are compressed bombs which lie inside the head of the bullet, that upon impact explodes making a car explode or a hole the size of a football on a person, and your car which you turned back in useable condition for the first time in your life, your Aston Martin V12 Vanquish with the usual refinements and the same technology your son's car has" - Q said.  
  
- "Thanks Q, good for a flyby around here" - Bond said.  
  
- "I'm not interested in your childhood dreams 007, so get on with your mission" - Q said as he said farewell to both.  
  
The Two cars took off and turned on the cloaking device and flew away to Tokyo.  
  
To be Continued... 


End file.
